Relativa Soledad
by VairedelViento
Summary: En una fría noche, Kanon es testigo de una escena que le deprimirá bastante, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no todo es tan malo como en un principio pensó. NO YAOI


Nota de rigor: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

¡No crean que he abandonado mis otras historias!

Pero cuando las musas deciden inspirarnos en algo en particular es mejor hacerles caso (no queremos herir susceptibilidades ¿cierto? Luego nos abandonan y buscamos cortarnos las venas con un bolígrafo para que sea lento y doloroso. Este fue el caso de esta pequeña historia (énfasis en pequeña).

Historia que por cierto, en orden cronológico estaría ubicada dentro de los capítulos V y VIII de mi otra historia 'El Primer Paso', aunque puede ser leía de manera independiente (pero ya que están leyendo esto, y si no conocen mis otras historias… ya que están por aquí… pues sigan leyendo :D)

Ahora bien, lo de siempre: Ninguna de mis historias es yaoi, pues aunque sí se menciona amistad cercana, solo es eso, amistad. Quien quiera darle otra connotación, pues ya será por su cuenta.

Otra cuestión, cualquier "detalle" que no coincida con el canon o con el clima y geografía griega, es licencia artística, esa fascinante libertad de los escritores ;) así que ya saben.

Y ¡dejen comentarios! Con menos de tres minutos de su tiempo, pueden generar energía que ayude a que los caballeritos de esta historia no mueran de inanición (y ya que estamos en este periodo otoñal en el Hemisferio Norte… pues para que tampoco mueran de frío)

Esta historia es Post –Hades y se enfoca en los caballeros dorados + Kanon y Shion (para variar :D )

Así que… sin más, empecemos con la historia…

**Relativa Soledad**

Por Vaire

El Santuario de Atena estaba iluminado por un pálido atardecer.

No era una de esas puestas de Sol en las que el cielo parecía verse envuelto en llamas, las cuales, paulatinamente, daban lugar a los colores más tenues como los rosados y lilas. Más bien, era un atardecer gris, que incluso amenazaba con lluvia.

Y tal parecía que la ausencia de color también traía consigo la baja temperatura que se podía sentir en todo el lugar y que helaba la piel a más de un Caballero de Atena.

Además, por si fuera poco, un viento gélido del norte había decidido soplar sin clemencia desde el mediodía, lo cual no hacía sino empeorar el clima al tiempo que proporcionaba un sonido constante que más bien parecían lamentos y susurros.

Las antorchas exteriores que alumbraban los edificios del Santuario, incluyendo las de las Doce Casas, amenazaban con apagarse constantemente y sumir a todo el lugar en la más completa oscuridad cuando cayera la noche. Sólo los Caballeros con un cosmos de fuego podían siquiera esperar mantenerlas prendidas.

Aún así, Kanon miraba desde unas columnas al pie de la entrada de las Doce Casas cómo la noche, lenta pero inexorablemente, iba sumiendo cada uno de los Templos, iniciando en Aries, en las sombras.

Ajeno al frío viento que jugaba con sus largos cabellos rubios y con sus ropas y perdido en sus melancólicos pensamientos, el griego no se percató del tiempo que transcurría hasta que un leve murmullo lo sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

Los sonidos provenían de Aries, y básicamente el menor de los gemelos pudo diferenciar dos risas estridentes, aunque una era considerablemente más aguda que la otra; sin duda el pequeño aprendiz del lemuriano.

Invadido por la curiosidad característica de su signo, Kanon se acercó al Primer Templo, disimulando su presencia desde su cosmos hasta sus pisadas (aunque el hecho que llevaba su ropa casual de entrenamiento ayudaba a disimular sus pasos sin muchos esfuerzos por parte del geminiano)

Lentamente llegó a la parte central del Templo, donde detectó ahora, además de las sonoras carcajadas, una voz más suave que reconoció inmediatamente como la de Mu.

Aumentando precauciones y escondiendo su cosmos al máximo, se acercó sigilosamente a la parte privada del Templo, donde la escena que se desarrollaba en la pequeña sala lo dejó boquiabierto.

Ahí estaba el Caballero de Libra, riendo a pierna suelta (sin duda era el dueño de esa otra risa) junto con el Apéndix de Aries, mientras que el mismo Mu relataba (con gran ecuanimidad, el gemelo notó) una historia.

Sentado junto a Dokho, Shion tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios y aunque de manera mucho más recatada que su amigo chino, era evidente que también se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

En la mesa, Kanon notó que había una gran variedad de galletas, pan y fruta, además de cuatro tazas que humeaban por el líquido caliente que contenían.

Con el simple hecho de ver las tazas, Kanon fue dolorosamente consciente que estaba helado hasta los huesos y si no titiritaba de frío era porque, al final de cuentas, el muchacho pertenecía a la élite guerrera de Atena. Un hombre poderoso entre guerreros temibles, la temperatura aún tenía que bajar mucho más si en realidad iba a causar un daño al menor de los Géminis.

Sin embargo, el recordar que el frío sí le estaba molestando deprimió al menor, pues inmediatamente le invadió un sentimiento de soledad y tristeza. Y cuando Kanon tenía frío y esos sentimientos inundaban su corazón tenía una tendencia de recordar las olas del mar.

Y ese pensamiento estremeció lo más profundo de su ser, aterrándolo con el simple recuerdo de una noche oscura como esa, cuando la marea subía en Cabo Sunión.

Alarmado por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, el hermoso Caballero de Géminis decidió concentrarse en la escena que tenía delante de si, aunque sabía que ver al Patriarca y al Antiguo Maestro, por muy jóvenes que parecieran, comportarse de manera tan casual le dejaría una profunda impresión.

En ese momento, Mu terminó la historia que estaba relatando y estiró su brazo para tomar una rebanada de unos duraznos que estaban en la mesa. Poco a poco, las risas de Libra y el Apendix fueron bajando en intensidad hasta terminar completamente.

"¡Te lo prometo muchacho, tienes un don de bardo para estas cosas!" dijo Dokho con una gran sonrisa alcanzando su taza de chocolate caliente (cortesía de Camus para Mu y Kiki y que estos no habían dudado en compartir con sus invitados)

"Muchas gracias Maestro" respondió lemuriano, recibiendo el cumplido elegantemente. Shion brillaba con un orgullo paternal difícil de ignorar.

"Por las estrellas, hace frío" comentó el Caballero de Libra después de unos minutos de confortable silencio. "Si no tuviera la certeza de que acabamos de concretar una alianza con ellos, juraría que Asgard nos está declarando la guerra"

"Es cierto, no es muy común que el clima esté tan frío por aquí" dijo Shion

"Calentamiento Global maestros" dijo Kiki entusiasmado, mirando hacia Mu y buscando su aprobación (la cual la obtuvo cuando el guardián de la Primera Casa asintió con la cabeza). Shion y Dokho se miraron entre divertidos y tristes.

"Sería muy irónico que la humanidad, habiendo sobrevivido la ira de varios dioses durante varias eras, terminara siendo la causa de su propia destrucción" dijo Shion pensativo.

Kanon, oculto en las sombras no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

"Maestro Mu, cuéntenos otra historia ¿si? Por favor" dijo Kiki mirando a su maestro con ojos entre suplicantes y esperanzados, lo que arrancó una nueva carcajada por parte de Dokho.

"Vaya, veo esos ojos de carnero degollado son otras de las herencias que se transmiten los Caballeros de Aries de maestro a aprendiz, junto con el secreto de la reparación de las armaduras. Recuerdo muy bien cuando Mu los utilizaba en Rozán" comentó el chino, para sonrojo de Mu.

"¿En serio Mestro?" Preguntó Kiki encantado "¡Cuéntenos, por favor!"

Ante la mirada alarmada, por no decir el puro pánico y terror que se reflejó en los ojos, ahora azules, de Mu ante la posibilidad de que su aprendiz escuchara las historias de Dokho con respecto a su niñez y adolescencia, Dokho no pudo más que volver a reir.

Ahora suplicante, Mu miró a su maestro. Shion, por supuesto simpatizando con su aprendiz, le lanzó una pequeña oleada de cosmos a su amigo.

"Deja de torturarlo Dokho. Si quieres tu sádica diversión, utiliza a tu propio aprendiz" dijo el Patriarca.

"Lo haría si no lo tuvieras errando por el mundo como alma en pena" respondió el chino haciendo un pequeño gestito de indignación. "Aunque eso sí, seguramente en Argelia, Shiryu está más calientito que nosotros aquí"

"Lo estaría si estuviera en África" dijo Shion.

Ante la mirada interrogante de Libra, Mu respondió "Shiryu está en Canadá, Antiguo Maestro."

"¿Ah si?" Dokho se frotó la cabeza alborotando más su castaña cabellera "Vaya… "

"¡Dokho! Me sorprende que el pobre niño no haya terminado loco" se escandalizó Shion.

Kanon no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. 'Demasiado tarde, Patriarca' pensó el menor de los gemelos 'El Caballero de Dragón sí que está fuera de sus cabales… sólo parece cuerdo porque sus otros cuatro amigos están más desquiciados"

"Me sorprende que haya llegado contigo a la adolescencia" siguió Shion.

"Con él todo me resultó muy bien" se defendió Dokho señalando a Mu, quien levantó sus manos, en señal de neutralidad.

"A no. A mí no me metan en esto" dijo sonriendo Mu. "De hecho, yo los voy a tener que dejar por un momento, pues es momento que Kiki se vaya a dormir"

"¡Pero Maestro, aún es muy temprano!" protestó el pequeño pelirrojo.

"Mañana tienes un entrenamiento antes del amanecer" dijo Mu tiernamente "No quiero que haya pretextos que te demoren. Además, mi Maestro Shion y el Antiguo Maestro volverán a visitarnos pronto, ¿no es así?" Aries dirigió la pregunta a los dos mayores, quienes detectaron perfectamente la esperanza y el anhelo en las palabras del menor.

"Por supuesto" dijo Dokho desperezándose "Además, yo también me tendré que retirar pronto, pues me toca la guardia de Medianoche"

Inclinándose profundamente y despidiéndose de ambos, Kiki se retiró.

"Ahora regreso" dijo Mu, siguiendo a su aprendiz.

"¿Sabes? Cada vez que lo veo, mi espíritu se llena de orgullo" le comentó Shion a su amigo, obviamente refiriéndose a Mu.

"Te entiendo, a mí también me produce una enorme satisfacción" le respondió el chino.

Para Kanon, esas fueron las palabras que más le oprimieron el corazón.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo contemplando maravillado la escena que se iba desarrollando ante él, un peso le iba oprimiendo el estómago y cada vez se sentía más triste.

De él, nadie nunca se expresaría como Shion y Dokho lo acababan de hacer de Mu. Y no es que le importara mucho (en realidad, nada podía importarle menos), pero por un momento pensó que sería agradable ser algo más que el maldito traidor que ocasionó tantas desgracias.

Suspirando molesto, salió de Aries y se dirigió directamente a Géminis.

'Nada que hacer' se decía a sí mismo 'Lo hecho, hecho está y tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis propios actos. ¿Qué más da que esté triste, helado hasta los huesos y solo. No es la primera vez, no es algo fuera de lo común para mí. Tengo poder, tengo fuerza y ahora tengo una causa justa a la cual servir ¿Qué más da cómo me sienta? NO tengo derecho siquiera de quejarme… ¡Rayos! Ya me escucho como Saga… Cuidado Kanon, cuidado… el siguiente paso es caer al nivel de Andrómeda' bromeó para sí.

Porque se dijera lo que se dijera, la verdad es que sí le dolía saber que no tenía derecho siquiera a aspirar a una cercanía con otras personas. O así lo pensaba él.

Cuando llegó a Géminis, lo primero de lo que percató fue de que las antorchas exteriores estaban encendidas, retando valientemente al viento inclemente.

No podía esperar menos de Saga, siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto (cuando no estaba poseído, claro). Si hubiera sido por Kanon, el menor de los gemelos hubiera dejado extinguir el fuego desde hacía horas. Tal vez ni se hubiera molestado en prenderlas.

"¿Kanon" escuchó la voz de su hermano, que provenía desde la parte privada del templo. Sin duda, el mayor de los gemelos tenía radar cuando se trataba de su hermano menor.

"Si, Saga. Soy yo"

Caminando hacia las habitaciones, Kanon se sorprendió cuando Saga se le acercó y tomó sus manos entre las de él.

"Ummm… Saga… ¿Qué haces?" preguntó un tanto confundido el menor.

"Lo sabía" Saga suspiró soltando las manos de su hermano y jalándolo del brazo hasta llevarlo a la pequeña sala. "Siéntate y espera"

"Saga, no ignores lo que te pregunté" Kanon tuvo que elevar la voz un poco más de lo que era habitual en él, ya que el otro gemelo ya había desaparecido en la cocina.

Suspirando impaciente, el menor de los hermanos se acomodó en uno de los sillones mullidos que tenían y se enredó en unas mantitas que encontró cerca. La verdad es que sí tenía frío y el estado depresivo en el que encontraba sólo aumentaba esa sensación.

Comenzó a pensar en lo que había visto esa noche en Aries y tan absorto estaba en su mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando Saga regresó con una taza de té caliente hasta que su hermano prácticamente le puso la taza en sus manos.

Registrando el agradable calorcito que le calentaba sus gélidas manos, Kanon giró el rostro sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos esmeralda, tan verdes como los suyos propios.

"¿Saga?"

"Sabía que llegarías helado. En serio Kanon, no puedes ir por ahí con esta temperatura tan sólo con tu ropa de entrenamiento. Hasta Acuario se arropa mejor"

"Nah, eso es sólo para que Milo no lo vea feo cada vez que sopla una ráfaga de viento helado y le congele las ideas al pobre escorpión"

"Como sea Kanon. Ahora bebe el té. Es de manzanilla y le puse miel" dijo Saga entre autoritario y conciliador (algo que sólo el mismo Saga podía conseguir)

"A ver si así se me endulza el carácter" masculló pensativo Kanon.

Saga, que escuchó el comentario, no pudo más que reír.

Dándose cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, Kanon trató de cubrir su desliz y dirigiéndose a Saga lo miró con total seriedad. "¿No quieres un poco?" dijo refiriéndose al té. "Buena falta te hace también"

"Muy gracioso Kanon. Mejor bébelo antes que se enfríe, porque en ese caso tú lo tendrás que volver a calentar. Yo estoy muy ocupado con estos reportes" Pese a sus palabras, Saga esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, que claramente se reflejaba en el tono de su voz.

Kanon prestó atención a su alrededor por primera vez desde que entrara esa noche a la Tercera Casa. La mesita de la sala, que generalmente oscilaba en un estado de completo orden y completo caos, ahora estaba perdida en una montaña de rollos, pergaminos y libros (que, macabramente tenían un orden impecable) evidencia que mostraba que en realidad Saga había estado trabajando.

"Bien, bien. Tú sigue con tu trabajo, que yo aquí entro en calor. Tal vez cuando termines podamos cenar ¿o ya lo hiciste?" dijo Kanon mirando cómo su hermano se acomodaba nuevamente en el improvisado escritorio.

"No, seamos honestos, de los dos tú eres el que sabe cocinar y la verdad es que no me apetecía comer una ensalada fría" respondió el mayor.

Kanon no respondió, pero no había necesidad.

Un tiempo después, ya totalmente calientito, el menor se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar la cena (una sopa de lentejas, preparada al típico estilo griego)

Era media noche cuando los gemelos se sentaron a cenar. Ambos conscientes de la extraña hora, pero no por eso sintiéndose raros.

Y a medida que Saga hablaba con esa voz tranquila y aterciopelada tan característica de él, fue que Kanon se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado.

Cierto, cuando había salido de Aries unas horas antes estaba triste, helado hasta los huesos y solo. Pero, a medida que la voz de su hermano seguía llenando las oscuras horas de la noche, el menor de los gemelos pensó que la tristeza era simplemente un sentimiento pasajero, que podía dejar a un lado de manera fácil (teniendo la personalidad que lo caracterizaba, Kanon cambiaba de estado de ánimo de manera vertiginosa).

En cuanto al frío, siempre iba a poder entrar en calor, de una manera u otra (aunque fuera tener que dar vueltas al Coliseo Central como polilla desorientada)

Y solo… bueno… la soledad era algo que ya no tenía cabida en su vida, si lo pensaba detenidamente.

No desde que renacieran con una nueva oportunidad. No desde que reviviera con el recuerdo de lo que había perdido por su propia avaricia y ansia de poder. No desde que él y su hermano habían decidido volver a empezar, esta vez más allá del dramatismo en el que sus circunstancias de vida los sumergieron.

La culpa y el remordimiento los podía sobrellevar y, algún día, estaba seguro que incluso los superaría, así que…

"¡Kanon!" el gritito indignado de Saga lo trajo de vuelta al presente "Te estoy hablando y tú te pierdes en esa cabezota tuya. Deja de ser tan disperso y hazme caso" se quejó el mayor.

Si, ese era su hermano. Aquel que alejaría desde ahora esa terrible sensación de vacío y soledad.

Nada tenía que envidiarle a Aries. Kanon tenía su propia familia.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado…


End file.
